This invention relates to gaffs for climbing utility poles and trees.
Heretofore, utility poles have been impregnated with various preservatives some of which render the wood hard and resistant to penetration by climbers gaffs. As a result the lineman, being unable to easily insert the gaff of his climbing iron into the pole, does not have ample support, thus, increasing climbing hazards.